We Make It Work
by When-I-Die
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have been together since collage and share an apartment in New York. Kurt and Sebastian have a I-hate-you-but-you're-good-in-bed relationship which stress Blaine out, but he knows they love each other really. Rate might chang
1. Pilot

_Title: We Make It Work _

_Rating: T (at the beginning) M (later on)_

_Pairing: Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian_

_Warnings: Swearing, Three Way Relationship/Polyamory. If I continue there with probably be sexy-times in here ;)_

_Genre: AU_

_Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have been together since collage and share an apartment in New York. Kurt and Sebastian have a I-hate-you-but-you're-good-in-bed relationship which stress Blaine out, but he knows they love each other really._

_Notes: Okay, well I've the idea of this in my head for so long and I had to write it down :} Now I would like you all to know (and remember) this is an AU so Blaine and Kurt never met in high-school and soooo Klaine never met "The Great And Powerful Sebastian" ( Little MLP:FiM joke there ;} ) Anyway they all met in collage and decide to carry the story on I will do some flask back to when they all met each other._

_Blaine is a businessman/ layer and he hates his job, but it pays good._

_Kurt works in fashion and always wants to dress up Blaine and Sebastian._

_Sebastian was a douche in high-school always flirting with other boy's boyfriends (just like in the canon) but he kinda grew up over the time he finish high-school and started Collage._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Oh, come on Kurt, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad! We're stood in a room full of Blaine's half drunken co-works, whom by the way don't know that Blaine is batting for the "Other Team" and you think it's Not that bad!"

"Came your tits-"

"-Sebastian!"

"Alright, alright," Sebastian smiled sheepishly. "Now would you mind explain to me why this is such a stressful situation for you?"

Kurt looked up at him "You seriously don't get it do you...?"

Sebastian swivel his wrist around in small circles making the wine in his Champagne glass tidal from one side of the glass to the other "No."

"Sebastian, if they find out that we're..." He look over both his shoulders before leaning closer to whisper in Sebastian's ear "Gay- then find out that we are both Blaine's boyfriends; one, they either think that Blaine is cheating on us or that he is some kind of Pimp! And neither of those situations seem like a good situations to me-"

"-I'd go for Pimp."

"... What?"

"If I had to choose between cheating and being a pimp, I'd go for Pimp."

Kurt stared at him blankly "... Well, duh!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in a questionable manner.

"Well you would obviously pick being a pimp over a cheat wouldn't you?"

"Oh, so you want to be a Pimp to huh?-"

"-No! No, I do not want to be a ... pimp, look we're getting off topic here what I'm trying to say is that-"

"-Some sort of Polyamory...Polygynous?"

"What are you talking about now?" Kurt sighed.

"He would be more like a polygynous if any thing."

Kurt just stared at him for a moment trying in vein to get his head around the conversation they were having. "Oh my Gaga... It doesn't even matter any more!" Kurt huffed stubbornly.

Sebastian choke a laugh. "Ah, I love it when I defeat you with my amazing brain skills," He said with a smug smile. "But, no seriously I know what your talking about."

"So you understand what I mean when I said we should probably go?"

"Well... No. Because there is absolutely no point in trying to sneak away now." Kurt gave him a confused look. "Let me explain. if you look over there." Sebastian pointed to a mirror on the far wall that they could both see there reflection in. "You see two very gay looking gentlemen and if you look over there," He pointed to were Blaine was sat across the room (probably to drunk to stand up...) looking straight at them, his eyes dark. "Is a very, _very _gay man eye-fucking us."

"He's not- Oh, God he is..."

"Told ya."

"I don't know whether to be turned on or annoyed." Kurt mumbled.

"I know which one I am."

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Sebastian had managed to get their drunken boyfriend's ass into the car Blaine had started doing "that thing that Blaine does when he's drunk" as Kurt and Sebastian called it. Which basically meant ask as many questions as you can in 60 seconds. They usually ranged from "why is the sky Blue?" too "Why do particles in matter move?" Which, to Kurt's annoyance Sebastian answers in his Matter-of-fact voice.<p>

"Guy's were we goin'?" Blaine slurred for his place in the back seat.

"Disney world."

"Really!" Blaine beamed.

Kurt smacked Sebastian's arm "Don't say that! you know how he gets when we say the forbidden word-"

"What? Disney?-"

"Yes! _Disney! _Now shush," Kurt signed. "No Blaine, not really. We're going home okay, baby?"

Blaine frowned. "Yeah okay..." he said in a childlike voice. "But... we're gonna have sex right...?"

Kurt looking in his rear-view mirror to see a puppy-dog look on Blaine's face. He turned towards Sebastian- who was a lot less drunk than Blaine but was still acting very silly. Sebastian nodded and salute-ed him. He griped the steering wheel hard.

"...Fine! We'll have sex." Kurt sighed in defeat, but smiled when he heard both Blaine and Sebastian 'woop woops' of joy.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Okay, I know short, but if I decide to continue the chapters will be a lot longer :)<em>

_As you can probably tell already Sebastian is going to a lot (and I mean A LOT) nicer in this FanFic that his Canon self XD_

_I want to try and get Blaine and Kurt's characters a lot more accurate, but Drunk!Blaine does act a lot like sober Darren :'D_

_Also I would LOVE a beta, oh I would love one so much. :3_

_Love ya all :)_


	2. Godzilla

_Title: We Make It Work_

_Rating: T (at the beginning) M (later on)_

_Pairing: Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian_

_Warnings: Swearing, Three Way Relationship/Polyamory. If I continue there with probably be sexy-times in here ;)_

_Genre: AU_

_Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have been together since collage and share an apartment in New York. Kurt and Sebastian have a I-hate-you-but-you're-good-in-bed relationship which stress Blaine out, but he knows they love each other really._

_Notes: all right so on to the next chapter! I'm so glad some people actually like the story :D puts a smile on my face! This chapter has a bit more description in it._

_Thank you to my amazing beta writer3098_

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat on a hard wooden chair in front of his large dinning table, his eyes taking in the slight of his breakfast that he had just made. Two eggs with five stripes of bacon. He lick his lips as he pick up his knife and fork ready to took in.<p>

"Blaine! Have you seen my tie!" Sebastian called from the bathroom.

"It's probably around your neck!" Kurt called back from the master bedroom.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, I'm dumb I get it!" Sebastian sarcastically replied.

A bark of a laugh was heard from Kurt's direction, "You just admitted you're dumb!"

Blaine sighted, putting down both his fork and his knife. The arguments between Kurt and Sebastian had gotta more annoying and childlike everyday. Blaine got up from his chair and wandered over to his, Kurt's and Sebastian's coffee maker. At least we can all agree that we all have a deep and meaningful love for coffee. Blaine thought to himself. Yes, coffee was a good idea, it always seemed to calm Kurt down and made Sebastian shut up for a short period of time.

"Blaine! Kurt's being a meanie!" Sebastian wined, like a four year old who's tale-telling on his brother- as he walked in to the kitchen.

Blaine didn't turned from his place at the coffee machine. "Look Sebby I'm no-"

"Oh for fu-" was all they heard before a very pissed looking Kurt stormed into the kitchen. "Blaine just look what he did to my favourite shirt!" He held up the item of clothing, a white shirt that now had a big smiley face drawn on in what Blaine assumed was permanent marker, not to mention it was red.

Blaine stood there for a good half a minute, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he shook his head with a sigh, "Kurt, Sebastian, I'm really not in the mood today." Kurt expression went from a scowl to a slightly sad but guilty face. He casts a look over at Sebastian who was now leaning against the kitchen top, had somewhat the same look on his face before saying "I'm sorry Blaine I didn't mean to make you more stress then you already are-"

"Yeah I'm sorry too Blainers-" Sebastian interrupted.

"Blainers? Really?-"

"-shut up Kurt I'm trying to make him feel better!"

"Your trying to make him feel better?" Kurt rhetorically asked."I'm the one who is trying to make him feel better!"

"Oh for the love of- Just shut up the pair of you!" Blaine shouted, slamming there cups of coffee on the kitchen table for effect, it worked. Kurt and Sebastian both stopped there bickering. They gave each other the same nervous look before each going to one of Blaine's sides and hugging him.

Blaine laughed as he was now rapped in a hug-cocoon by the two people he loved the most "you two know that I'm not gonna go all raged out this time in the morning, right?"

"Raged out? oh, no I believe we decide to call it Godzilla-Blaine." Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt?" Sebastian said, waiting until Kurt looked but from Blaine's shoulder to say "That's the most intelligent thing you've said this morning." Kurt stuck his tongue out, but a smile played on his lips.

"And you two call me the dork." Blaine laughed. They both smacked at him playfully before Blaine planted a kiss on both of there heads.

"Guys?" he whisper.

"Yeah?" both the boys replied.

"I love you."

"Love you too Blaine." They mumbled to together as if it was rehearsed.

* * *

><p><em>I'll probably not be updating on this for awhile (working on something bigger at the moment) thanks agian to my beta writer3098 :)<em>


End file.
